


The Dysfunctional Family

by Insane1001



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scud, Blade and Whistler living as a Dysfunctional family while still slaying Vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scud goes to get Donuts and Doesn’t tell any one where he is going

Blade hadn’t noticed Scud was missing until he went looking for him to ask him some questions, he had done one lap and at not finding him had done another lap, when he still didn’t see him he had started to panic not that he would admit it, He immedietly went to find Whistler  
“Whistler have you seen Scud” at the shake of his head and questioning look he continued  
“I can’t find him, did he tell you he was going anywhere”   
“No son he didn’t” Whistler put down what he was working on and moved to follow Blade out of the room  
“He didn’t leave a note” Blade shook his head  
“No he didn’t” 

Scud had received the newsletter from his normal donut place, they had a half price special, he’d thought if he had left early enough he’d only been gone an hour maybe two, but when he had arrived the place had been packed and he had been in the line for over an hour at least and he was still waiting to be served, the place had opened late and they had run out and every one had to wait while they had cooked more he had been gone for hours by this time. 

Whistler had lead Blade back to his working space  
“I put trackers in his clothes a while back” Blade looked confused  
“Why would you do that” Whistler just shrugged  
“Its Scud” checking his computer  
“And the little shit managed to find them and deactivate them” he murmured looking defeated.

A couple of hours passed where both Blade and Whistler tried to keep themselves busy and had not succeeded and continued to try to pace a whole in the ground. Scud had managed to get his donuts and had started back to base, feeling bad, thinking that they properly hadn’t realized he had been gone. 

Blade and Whistler who had taken to sitting and glaring at the door, they both startled when the door opened, both standing and watched as Scud walked through a box in his hands  
“Where the hell have you been you little shit” Whistler almost yelled, Scud half flinched  
“Uhhhh, my donut place was having a sale and I went to go get some, ended up taking longer than I thought, I'm sorry I didn’t realize you would notice” both of them just stared at him and even Blade moved forward both putting a hand on his shoulder, they best hug they could give, as whistler spoke  
“We were both worried about you Scud, Just leave a note or tell either of us where your going” Scud just stared at them  
“Uhhh yeah okay sure I can do that”


	2. Scud is the Bait

Scud was sitting on his workbench, smoking with power puff girls playing in the back ground as he watched Whistler and Blade argue about how to get the vampires to come to them. “We could try the pheromones again” Whistler had suggested  
“No, they were used last time, they won’t fall for it again” Blade had immediately come back with  
“I can go” Whistler had then come bak with which had both Scud and Blade looking up  
“Your injured your not going anywhere old man” Blade had murmured they went backwards and forwards until Scud who had been watching the argument unravel had put in his two cents   
“I could do it” Both Blade and Whistler heads had snapped up at this statement  
“No” they both snarled  
“I’m your only option at this point”   
“Its to dangerous”  
“You would be completely vulnerable, no defenses”  
“What if we can’t get to you fast enough, you could get hurt or worse killed”  
“Its final your not doing it”  
“I’m gonna do it anyway, so you might as well be there so I don’t get myself killed” both Blade and Whistler looked at each other then the ground and sighed  
“Alright”

The next few days had been dedicated to panning how the night was going to go, they had talked about options to give the vampires extra reason to come out, Scud had just shrugged and muttered  
“Already got it covered”

The night finally arrived, they were positioned just far enough away the vampires wouldn’t see them coming but close enough that they would be able to get to Scud fast enough if needed, once they were all in position Blade started the countdown  
“Scud 10 seconds and the plan is a go”   
“Right back at ya B, you and W better be on your toes there gonna be swarming” Blade and Whistler both looked at each other confused Blade finished the countdown  
“3, 2, 1” then watched in horror as Scud removed a knife and slit his arm straight open, the moment the blood started flowing they were moving  
“That stupid little shit, what’s he trying to do get killed” Blade was more focused on getting Scud out of there and cursed as he saw the vampires approaching Scud from the opposite direction, stepping it up he left Whistler behind and managed to cut in seconds before the vampires could get Scud.

He glanced back and sighed in relief as he watched Whistler drag the kid back to the safety of their base, as he continued to take out vampires.

Scud was smiling despite the feeling of his skin being pulled and tugged as Whistler sewed his arm back up, he watched as Blade came back in storming straight for him  
“What the fuck did you think you were doing  
“Getting there attention like you asked B”  “I didn’t mean try to get yourself killed” “Well what other way was there” B stopped not thinking of a reasonable answer  
Scud just grinned he had won  
“Can someone turn on the power puff girls for me”


	3. Scud is taken For Ransom

The vampire had been newly turned when he had heard about Blade, it had been a few weeks later when he had seen Blade in action then he heard the rumors about blade keeping two human companions an older human male and a younger human male, the younger male was who interested him. He was close to the infamous Blade, he knew the way to get to Blade would be to get this human.

It had all gone according to plan the attack on the location, the fight and the win, but it had all backfired when Blade and Whistler had been kept longer than necessary inside the location, they had made it outside both expecting to see Scud outside waiting for them.

At not seeing the familiar figure leaning against his van they both moved a little faster, Blade making it to the back of the Van first yanked the doors opened not seeing the familiar form of Scud, turned to Whistler who had slowed down shaking his head.

Whistler moved to the side of the vehicle opening the front door, peering in he picked something off the seat and turned to Blade  
“He isn’t here but this was” holding up a disk Blade nodded  
“Lets get back to Base”

Upon arriving they moved to Scuds DVD player, putting the disc in they waited for it load. It started with a Black screen, which gradually grew lighter until all they could see was Scud tied to a chair in the middle of a white windowless room, Scud was hunched over making himself smaller, Then someone sauntered on to the screen   
“Blade I know your watching this because you would have noticed the missing form of your beloved stud was it” he asked moving towards Scud  
“Its Scud not Stud” he snarled head moving from where he was hunched over, allowing Blade to see the damage to his face  
“Oh yes of course, well Scud I'm giving your friend Blade 24 hours to make himself known to me, and if nothing happens after the 24 hours is up you Scud will die. But until then why don’t we see if we can get any information out of you and Blade you will be getting reminders every 5 hours”

Blade fist clenched through it at the nearest wall  
“That thing thinks it can fuck with us” Whistler who had been in shock “We’ve gotta come up with a plan, this is Scud were talking about” Blade nodded  
“The vampire didn’t look very old, maybe he is only freshly turned” Whistler nodded  
“Which means we have a chance he won’t know what to expect”   
“Exactly” Blade murmured

5 hours passed as they quickly came up with a plan, making sure there were no loop holes when Scuds DVD came to life, Blade and Whistler where both up and moving when they heard the sound. The screen was the same as last except Scud was hunched over a little and there was blood staining his clothes  
“I already told ya I'm not gonna fucking tell you anything” then the Vampire walked across the screen  
“Oh well that just means more pain for you until you decided to talk” and continued to bring his fist down on Scuds face before turning to the camera  
“Yes this s a live feed and this is your reminder Blade” Scuds head lifted at that moving slowly he started to move his hands in a way that only whistler would know  
“He’s sending us a message he breathed” Blade just looked at him confused  
“His hands son look at his hands” Blade glanced back and nodded  
“He said theres only one guy, he’s working alone he has no idea what who he is dealing with” The hand movements stopped as they guy turned, his fist impacting with Scud’s gut  
“The longer you make me wait the worse it becomes for Scud” Then the screen went Black  
“We need to work faster” Blade muttered  
“We have a plan we just need to carry it out” Whistler called out   
“Lets go through it one more time just to make sure” Blade called out.

The plan was solid, no loop holes it would start at the place the vampire took Scud, Blade would wait there while Whistler would be on look out and would be causing the distraction they would grab the Vampire and get him to tell them where he had Scud then they would rescue Scud and kill the Vampire. The plan was a go.

The screen came alive again Scud had been moved from sitting to standing hi hands had been chained above him, his shirt was open the pink scars already covering his stomach showing and on top of those were sets of new cuts that where bleeding.  
“Thought you would like to see what the time you are wasting is doing to your little human companion” The vampire walked across the screen and closer to Scud bring the knife over the skin and slicing, they both watched as Scud bit into his lip to keep himself from crying out.  
“Tick tock your time is slowly running out” The vampire called speaking both to Blade and Scud. The screen went black  
Blade looked at Whistler  
“Showtime” They moved out

They arrived at Location getting into position all they had to was wait. They didn’t have to wait long before the vampire decided to show his face, what they were not expecting was that he was going to bring Scud with him, he had scud wrists tied in front of him, his shirt was still open and the cuts where raw looking and looked like they had only barely stopped bleeding. He was being dragged behind the vampire who didn’t seem to care that he was struggling to keep up and stay on his feet. The vampire stopped a few feet from him  
“Look who turned up” Blade looked passed and looked straight as Scud who was looking exhausted and in pain  
“I’m here let him go” Blade motioned towards Scud, the vampire dropped the chain giving whistler and Blade the perfect opportunity, Blade sent Scud a quick look which had him backing away quickly then a gun went off and the Vampire was down on one knee  
“You piece of shit” “Silver” Blade murmured  
“You have no idea who you are fucking with” the vampire would have paled if he could with the way Blade was looking at him.

Blade pulled out his sword, slowly pulling it up to shoulder length he thrust it down plunging the sword through the vampires body as he screamed his body crumbling into blocks of ash. Blade put away his sword stepping over the pile of ash made his way over to Scud who had Whistler in front of him  
“I didn’t tell them anything, I didn’t tell them anything” was only thing he was repeating over and over in a continuous loop. Blade having enough grabbed scuds shoulder pulling him up and pulling him into his body, Scud quietened down once Blade let him go Whistler brought him in for a hug as well  
“Your here, we were so worried” Scud just relaxed  
“Missed you guys too, also do either of you have any weed, want something to numb this pain”


	4. Scud gets a Stalker

Scud had become anxious, paranoid and withdrawn, to the point he wasn’t leaving the base even for his precious donuts he jumped at the smallest noises and he barely got any sleep. Both Blade and Whistler were getting worried they had ended up having a discussion and come to a decision that Whistler the more in touch with his emotions would go talk to the boy, to see if he could figure out what was wrong and how they could fix it.

Whistler made his way towards Scuds work station frowning when he spotted Scud hunched over reading something, moving towards him he called his name and at getting no response frowned and called again and at not getting a response moved and gently put a hand on Scuds shoulder, Scud shot up like he had been shot  
“Scud, its me” Scud turned looking at Whistler and sighing in relief, quickly widening in horror as Whistler reached for what he had been reading  
“What were you reading kid” and before Scud could process had already started to read it eyes widening in horror the further he read on  
“What the hell is this” His voice had gotten considerably louder, which had attracted Blade to the area. Scud had hunched over making himself look smaller  
“What's the matter” Whistler shoved the paper at Blade  
“Read for yourself” Blade took the paper, reading the words  
“Scud who sent you this” Scud shook his head  
“I don’t know, they have been sending them to me over the last couple of weeks, at first I though it was a joke then they kept getting increasingly threatening” Blade snarled  
“Why wouldn’t you tell any one” Scud curled into himself even more at that  
“Didn’t think you would really care” Blade and Whistler looked at him in disbelief.  
“Where gonna have to set up camera’s were gonna catch this son of a bitch on tape” Scud looked up confused  
“Where gonna get this guy, you should have just told us Scud” Scud nodded slightly  
“Yeah I'll remember that next time” Whistler glared  
“There isn’t going to be a next time” 

The camera’s were set up and all that was left was to wait and it wasn’t long before some one in a black hoodie with the hood drawn up, walked to their base and had slipped a letter under the door, the plan was then improvised to where gonna follow him, They had ended up trailing the guy to a nice neighbor hood, stopping outside of the house he had walked into. The three of them had moved out of the car Travis had been the one to break into the guys house, only shrugging his shoulders when both Whistler and B gave him questioning look. 

Managing to get into the house they all moved quietly checking each room and finding a normal set up until they got to the guys room, pictures of Scud were covering the wall from top to bottom in all sorts of dress and undress, there were pictures of him with out a shirt on, him sleeping, while he had been talking to Blade or Whistler Scud had paled at seeing the amount of pictures. This guy was obsessed, the guy hadn’t heard them come in he had earphones and was positioned in front of his computer, watching a video of Scud at his local donut place, sitting out side eating a donut while on the phone talking to either B or Whistler. Before Blade or Whistler could moved Scud had yanked they guy out of his computer seat, he landed painfully on the ground and Scud had knocked him out with a couple of hard punched to the head, both Whistler and Blade could only look on proudly as they watched Scud pummel this guys face in. Once scud stopped they moved the guy into the van planning on questioning him and getting him to stop and if he wouldn’t stop he would have to go.


	5. Scud's first date

Scud had been off in his room for a while when some one knocked on their door, Whistler had moved to open it thinking it might be donuts that Scud normally ordered or pizza or something else edible only to come in face to face range with a guy who held no edible goods before he could speak they guy had already spoken  
“Uhh is Josh here” blinking at the use of Scuds actual name he nodded  
“Scud there’s some one here for you” Blade had approached as well hearing the use of Scuds real name and stood of to the side watching the guy.

They both heard Scud’s door close and then the sound of him moving towards them they turned when they heard him enter the room both lifting an eyebrow and how done up Scud looked from his normal look Scud was wearing one of his better shirts and a nice pair of dark red pants on, his normal necklace and a bandanna through his hair he was defiantly more dressed up then normal, both gave each other confused looks as Scud walked past and gave the unknown male a hug.  
“Hey Daniel” smiling at him  
“Hey Josh you ready to go” Before Scud could answer Whistler cut in  
“Where exactly are you going and Scud aren’t you going to introduce us” motioning to himself and Blade who had moved to stand next to him.

Scud looked to them  
“Daniel this is Blade and Whistler, guys this is Daniel my uhh my date for tonight where going to go eat maybe see a movie” Scud murmured they both nodded   
“Okay kid do you have everything go check we can wait here with Daniel” Scud nodded  
“Thanks gotta grab my jacket and do a quick check” Daniel nodded  
“I can wait” both Whistler and Blade took a quick look at each other nodding before moving to corner ‘Daniel” into the door frame  
“your gonna have him home by 11” Daniels face became confused  
“Wha?”  
“Your going to fucking have him home by 11 any later and I’m gonna fuck you up” Blade was giving the guy a harsh glare which Whistler moved in to add something else  
“Your not going to take fucking advantage of him you got that, your gonna bring that boy home untouched your flirting is gonna be minimal and there will be to minimal to no touching you understand me boy” Daniel nodded the blood fell from his face  
“I understand” They both nodded  
“Good” hearing Scuds footsteps again Blade gripped Daniels shoulder pressing down and watched the emotions flicker across his face  
“Don’t forget you little fucker” Daniel nodded and Blade released him on seeing Scud  
“Have fun and be home by 11 okay” Scud laughed the both forced grinned at his answer  
“Yeah sure i’ll try, see you later” they watched from the doorway as Scud got into the vehicle and they drove off.

Both sat up until 10 to 11 when they heard the door open and looked up to see Scud walk through the door grinning slightly they both nodded at each other glad there talk with the male had worked.


	6. The date that failed

Blade and Whistler watched as Scud got into the vehicle of his date for the night, as the vehicle pulled away they both looked up at the sky which was darkening rapidly   
“Hope they don’t get caught in the storm” Whistler murmured Blade nodded  
“Lets get back to work” he murmured Whistler nodded turning as well.

The rain started not long after heavy and continuos as they worked in silence, two hours or so passed when the silence was broken by the door opening which had both Blade and Whistler turning weapons ready but both stopping when Scud came into view clothes soaked through, shivering and pale. Blade moved forward as Whistler moved to grab a couple of towels   
“What the hell happened are you hurt” Scud stood there shivering and pale before shaking his head  
“Nah i’m okay my date and I had a fight he got pissed and threw me out on the highway had to walk back in the fucking rain” Whistler had returned to hear Scuds explanation  
“How bad was this fucking fight” Scud shrugged  
“It started off with music, then how bad my music taste was, then he proceeded to call me a number of fucking names which had me telling him to fuck off then he raised his hand like he was gonna hit me and I told him to either take me home or let me the fuck out know” both of their glares sharpened  
“He tried to hit you?” Scud shrugged again  
“He tried he also grabbed my wrist” Scud presented his arm and the already darkening finger like bruises marring his skin  
“Think i’m just gonna go to bed and hope I don’t get sick from the rain” they both nodded and watched as he wandered up to his bedroom.

A couple of days passed Scud recovered from a cold and was soon up and working but restrained to desk work when there had been a knock at their makeshift front door all three of them had stopped looking at the door as Scud moved to get up to answer it but was stopped by whistler who passed him with a pat on the shoulder and went straight for the door, opening it Whistler came face to face with Scud’s date the other night and a frown immediately set onto his face  
“What the fuck are you doing here” the man had frowned at the tone  
“I’m here to see Scud, apologize and take him out” Whistler scowled at how easy he made it sound   
“Your not going any where near him you fucking raised a hand at him and fucking made him walk home in the rain” the man frowned even more  
“Thats what i’m here to apologize for now get out of my way old man” and before Whistler could stop him he barged past and made his way to Scud who was still sitting at his desk minding his own business working  
“Hey baby” Scud looked up before frowning and looking down   
“What do you want” the man frowned  
“I’m here to apologize for everything that happened the other night” Scud scowled  
“Yeah i’m not forgiving you so you can leave” The man continued to frown but persisted  
“Baby I was hoping we could go out and finish our evening if you know what I mean” Scud could feel Whistler and Blade standing behind him glaring at the guy   
“I’m not going anywhere with you and i’m not going to let you fuck me either so get over yourself and leave” the guy sneered moving closer and grabbing Scud’s arm ignoring the wince  
“Get the fuck up and come out with me” the guy growled both Whistler and Blade decided it was time they cut in   
“Get off him” Blade growled stepping forward grabbing the guy by the collar lifting him up and away from Scud with pure strength.  
“Get the fuck out” Whistler growled as Blade dropped him the guy falling to his knee’s  
“Your not gonna come back here and your not gonna speak or get anything from Scud again” the man had paled as he was confronted by the two scrambling to his feet   
“Yes okay” they both nodded  
“Leave” Blade muttered voice dark as he glared hard at him as the guy nodded scrambling as he left tripping over his own feet.   
“Thanks” they both turned to Scud who was rubbing his arm  
“I wouldn’t have been able to handle that myself so thanks” they both nodded  
“Get back to work Scud” Whistler murmured


End file.
